Of medal game apparatuses configured so that a player (game player) inserts game play medals or coins (hereinafter and also regarding the present invention collectively referred to as “medals”) and the medals can then be collected, medal game apparatuses in which a plurality of medals placed on a board base are pushed off the board base by back-and-forth movement of a pushing plate, and the pushed-out medals are made to fall down to a specified collector; thereby paying out the medals, are generally called “pusher game apparatuses” and various kinds of such pusher game apparatuses are known.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a pusher game apparatus in which a medal holding area for holding the paid out medals, a medal alignment groove in which plural medals can be aligned in an upright state, and an operation table like a console panel are integrally formed, and a medal insertion opening connected to the medal alignment groove is made.
With this pusher game apparatus, the player takes a plurality of medals from the medal holding area, aligns them in an upright state in the medal alignment groove, and slides the medals toward the medal insertion opening, thereby inserting the medals sequentially into the medal insertion opening. As a result, a large amount of medals can be continuously inserted into the medal insertion opening easily and quickly, so that workload for inserting medals is reduced.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Application Publication No. 2005-40592